Love Lies Sleeping
by DistractedlyHere
Summary: We all have our own crazy theory on Lindsay’s past don’t we? This is one of mine. DL. Story has probably crossed into fluff by Chap 4 or 5 consider yourself warned.
1. Chapter 1: Not Right Now

Disclaimer: Own Nothing

A/N: After Love Run Cold. We all have our own crazy theory on Lindsay's past don't we? This is mine.

Things had relaxed a bit around the lab since Danny and Lindsay had what he referred to as "the conversation." She was mostly herself around himself again. She allowed him to walk closer to her than absolutely necessary. She knew he did it so their arms and hands glanced each other as walked between the crime scene and labs but she didn't object. She laughed at his jokes, even the ones that weren't at all funny, but she was warmed by his many attempts to see her smile.

They were together looking at results on his computer screen when her desk phone began to ring. She didn't immediately make any move to get it. He looked at her wide-eyed in mock panic.

"Montana, aren't you waiting on Adam for DNA?"

"Yes," she said raising her eyebrows. She couldn't stifle her grin at his demeanor.

"You better get it or you will have to beg and bribe him with Grey's Payapa to ever get him to phone in your results again." Her phone interrupted him. "Third ring Montana, GO! GO!" He gestured her away with his hands.

She was laughing as she rounded her desk to answer the phone.

"Monroe." He watched as the smile dissolved from her face and her body shudder at the words from the other end.

"Its Lindsay _Monroe." _She emphasized her last name as if making a correction. Danny wondered, who mispronounces 'Monroe'? Her expression hardened as she sat down in her chair, shoulders slumped. She listened as someone on the other end said something that was distressing to her. Danny's brow was furrowed as he watched her. He wanted to pull the phone from her and tell whomever it was on the other end that if they continued to upset her they would have to answer to him.

"Why me?" She asked in a hoarse whisper. There was a reply from the other end of the phone, as Danny shifted in his chair. He didn't like the sound of this conversation.

"I understand." She said in the same whisper while staring at the ground. There was more from the other end.

"When?" She asked rubbing her face with her hand.

"I will do it." She said resignedly while replacing the phone in its cradle. She stared at it as if trying to process how a piece of molded plastic could have brought such a torrent.

"Montana?" Danny asked quietly, tentatively. Something was wrong. She made no reply, but continued to stare at the phone.

"Lindsay, what?"

Her eyes traveled to his concerned face, but she didn't speak. He could see her mind was faraway.

"Danny." She whispered, and stopped. Her eyes were on him but her gaze unfocused. He just looked at her. "Danny. Can you cover for me? I need to take care of something."

"I can. But Y'alright? You need help?" He wanted to walked over to her and drop to his knees to look her in the eye and gently shake her from her painful thoughts. But he stayed in his seat. She shook her head absently.

"No, I'm OK. Thanks." She blinked slowly and looked to the door, but didn't get up. She was working something out in her head, he just wished she would do it aloud so he could help her, and at least he would know what she was going through.

"Lindsay. Are you in danger?" He had to ask, it was out of his lips before he realized it would reveal he was eavesdropping.

"No. Not right now" She whispered still not meeting his eyes as she rose and walked out the door leaving him to stare at the doorway she used to exit.


	2. Chapter 2: Yours, Montana

Chapter 2: Yours, Montana

After his shift was over, Danny dialed Lindsay's number as he walked down the lab's steps to the street. In her apartment Lindsay looked at her cell phone as it rang. Caller ID told her it was Danny. She wasn't surprised, but she was in some way relieved. She thought about letting it go to voicemail, but he deserved better than that.

"Hi Danny" she spoke softly into the phone.

"Hey kiddo, how ya doin?" Despite all that swirled in her mind, she couldn't help but smile at his tenderness and at the tingle in her midsection caused by just the sound of his voice.

"I'm OK Danny really. I'm sorry I left in a hurry." She absently twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to check on you." He paused at the subway entrance, trying to determine which line to board. "Ya feel like company?"

Inwardly she sighed although she tried not to make it audible over the phone.

"I don't think I'd be good company tonight. I have to take care of some things."

He closed his eyes and ran his hand through hair. He knew she did, and he was afraid of what those things might be. He didn't want her to do them alone. He feared she was being blackmailed or threatened and he wanted to be near her if for no other reason than to assure himself she was safe. He had already laid it all on the line for her so he figured he may as well continue going for broke.

"Lindsay, I am worried about you, and I want to help you. Please let me." His tones were measured and calm. Normally, as exasperated as he was, he might raise his voice, bring out his Staten Island. But with her, he wanted to be her calm and refuge in whatever storm she was weathering.

"Danny." She whispered and paused. She knew she couldn't explain to him how he touched her. "I didn't mean to worry you. I should have been more considerate about what you must have been thinking when I left. I am really okay. I promise. Right now, there's nothing you can do to help. I have to do this by myself." She bit the corner of her lip before she continued. "But thank you. I do appreciate it, even if I don't seem to Danny. It does mean a lot to me. You mean a lot to me." The last sentence came out before she could stop it. It was the truth, but she didn't mean for him to hear it. She was trying to keep him at arms length, but she was failing.

"Arrgggggg. Montana." He didn't know how to respond so all he could do was growl into the phone. "Listen, I'm off now. I'm going home. You need anything, you want to talk, just gimme a call ok?"

"Ok I will. Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

Lindsay poured a cup of coffee from the pot she had just made. She sat on her couch with her laptop in front of her staring at the blinking cursor taunting her from the blank document she had open. She knew she had to tackle this immediately or it would eat at her.

Around 1am Danny was still tossing and turning in his bed when he heard shuffling near his front door. Out of instinct, he found his gun in the darkness and checked the peep hole. When he saw no one there he opened the door to check the hall. When again he saw nothing he shut his door and felt something beneath his foot. He turned on the light and saw a white envelope with his name written in familiar handwriting across the front.

He opened the flap and found several sheets of paper. Most were typed but the top one was hand-written in Lindsay's elegant scrawl. He knew it from so many case notes and he could tell that the letter before him was not written with the same haste he usually saw. It was carefully and slowly put to paper.

_Danny,_

_I was asked to write a letter to a parole board to keep a murderer behind bars. I owe it to the families of the victims to do as I was asked, and I did try. But I think what I wrote was not to a board of strangers determining someone else's fate. I think it was to you. Its an explanation. A warning that I am damaged, and why trust is something I do not think I am capable of anymore. A warning that intimacy is a frightening and now foreign word for me. It is my baggage. I fear it will frighten you, but not sharing it with you is already keeping us apart. _

_I don't know what else to do anymore but offer this to you. I wish I could be the person I was before. I think you would have liked her. But I am now, just what I am. I don't know how to be any different, and I don't know how else to try to let you in._

_Yours,_

_- Montana_

He ran his thumb over the word "yours." He sighed deeply. He felt a weight settle on his shoulders and chest. This is what he wanted. He was waiting for her to open up to him, but he expected she would be before him when she did. He didn't expect her to leave him to learn her secrets in solitude. He thought he would do so when she was within reach and he would be able to wipe away her tears and hold her in his arms. But this was his Montana, she was stubborn and independent. She would want him to get the information separate from her emotions. She would want him to know and to decide if he thought it was all something he could bear. He knew what she was letting him decide was if she was worth it. If whatever the contents of this letter revealed put him off, she was going to let it without making him have to realize it while looking in her eyes.

He sat down on his couch with her letter in his hands. He almost didn't want to read it any longer. He almost wished he hadn't pushed her. He almost wished she could be the "before" woman even she wanted to be. He swallowed hard and turned to the type-written pages.


	3. Chapter 3: Formerly Known As

Chapter 3: Formerly Known As

To the Parole Board of Gallatin County, Montana:

I am writing to strongly urge you to deny the parole request of Edmund W. Sussman. I am not writing as one who lost a family member to his murderous rampage. You are aware of the horror of his crimes, and the families of his victims will undoubtedly be able to provide you a better view than I of the pain he inflicted, not only on those he tortured and murdered, but also on those he left behind. I am writing as someone who was once in love with Eddie Sussman and who was his wife of four years.

I am writing to warn you that whatever he may claim about his repentance and his rehabilitation, you cannot accept as truth. He is a skilled and adept liar and actor. He is deceitful and manipulative on a level decent people cannot comprehend.

I first met Mr. Sussman when I was a CSI trainee in Bozeman. He was a family practice attorney and one of his clients had been murdered. He accompanied the family to the morgue to help see about arrangements. We began a romantic relationship and eight months later her asked me to marry him. Just shy of one year from the day I first met him, we were married. I was 23 and he was 37. He was an attorney and a respected member of the community, I was sure that my mother, had she been alive, would have been proud. It would be years until I understood who he really was.

In my work life, we were tracking a serial killer who changed MOs, whose pattern was erratic and who preyed upon the good people of Bozeman over a number of years. His pace accelerated after I joined the force. In my home life, my husband was wise and insightful. Eddie was kind to me and did everything an attentive, supportive husband should. He was particularly interested in my job and the serial murder case as it often kept me from peaceful sleep. There were many nights he comforted me with a warm cup of tea and urged me to share the details of why I couldn't rest in our bed. I was careful not to share the names of families or suspects, and I thought that fulfilled the confidentiality needs of my job. But I was young, and incorrect.

I should state that until this point, my husband never struck me, or even raised his voice. He never belittled me or berated me. He treated me as if I was made of precious glass and he did everything he could to shield and protect me. But, over the course of years, I sensed there was something of it all that was a veneer. I began to suspect he was not all that I thought he was. I had moments of doubt I recall, now, in hindsight. There were moments when I thought Eddie's interest in my job was unnatural. But, I never questioned him on it. He was an older, accomplished attorney and I was a young scientist. I couldn't imagine myself winning in that argument, so I never began it. Then there was a drop of blood at a crime scene that was A/B-, and I felt a pit form in my stomach, as the blood that coursed through my husband's veins was that same rare type. The DNA was not a match to anyone in the system, but I knew Eddie was not in the system.

I slept even more poorly in my marital bed. One night while I pretended to lay asleep I sensed my husband get up, and heard his car start. I noted the time he left and the time he returned. 2:56am to 4:17am. I will never forget those times. The next day I was called to a scene 25 minutes from my house to investigate a dead body, time of death approximately 3:45am. It was that day I went to my own home and collected the DNA of my own husband to analyze in the lab. I told no one of my suspicions, a move I would later regret. The DNA matched the unknown DNA from the earlier crime scene, but I knew my evidence was inadmissible due to its collection and processing without a warrant.

It was then that I brought my suspicions to my superiors and confronted Eddie in the taped conversation that led to his arrest. If you have heard the tape you will know that when confronted Eddie admitted to seeking me out and marrying me only to keep himself continually informed on the progress of the serial investigation. You will know that I was precious to him only because I was his lifeline to knowing how close he was to being caught. You will know that was when Eddie turned his savage nature on me. But my friends and colleagues on the listening end of the wire were there to save me before the beating turned deadly.

But again, its not as his victim that I write to you. Its as someone who trusted and believed in Eddie Sussman. He is capable of believably portraying himself as something very contrary to his true nature if it serves his purpose. If he claims he is now sorry, he isn't. If he claims he is reformed, he isn't. If he claims he will never do it again, he will. Yes I was young and somewhat awestruck that a handsome older attorney would have an interest in my plain self. But I was a trained investigator and I didn't know for four years that the man I slept next to crept out of our bed to murder innocent people. We socialized with my coworkers, also trained investigators, none of whom suspected Eddie of the crimes he would later confess to. He is able to transform himself into someone you want to like and would never suspect.

I understand he is requesting leniency and re-sentancing claiming insanity, which I can assure you is a rouse. He is in full control of all his faculties. As someone who worked the crime scenes I can tell you he is calculating and determined. Those are demonstrable facts. As someone who looked into his eyes, frequently, I can tell you he is evil. Please leave this man behind bars where he belongs.

Yours sincerely,

Lindsay Monroe

(Formerly Known As Lindsay Sussman)


	4. Chapter 4: A Step to Trust

Chapter 4: A Step to Trust

Its wasn't until after Danny read the both letters through for the second time that he became aware of the rain pounding on his windows. The lump in his stomach had grown a twin in his throat. He felt a hollowness that he couldn't identify. He thought perhaps it was because the person that he thought he knew had such a secret past and even identity. He wondered if it was because he needed to find a way to back himself away from her. This revelation was more than he expected. He held the paper between the palms of his hands with his eyes closed as if he were trying to stamp out the pain the words upon them caused his Montana. He realized the knots and the holes were because he didn't know how to make this better for her. When he imagined what kept her from trusting him, he always thought of a boyfriend who cheated, or one who had hit, but never a husband who secretly murdered. There were things he imagined he could overcome with time and consistency. But this was a ballgame he never envisioned playing.

He allowed himself one more deep breath before he knew that despite the hour and the rain, he had to go to her. He had to make the first step in an unknown number to show her he would give her his heart and he was the man she thought he was. He hurriedly put on a pair of jeans and slipped his sockless feet into sneakers. She had delivered this note herself. She would be awake. He felt a need to be by her side. He shrugged on a NYPD windbreaker to combat the rain as he bounded down the stairwell two steps at a time. He came to an abrupt stop at his building's entrance when he saw Lindsay sitting on the steps, her back to him, completely drenched in the rain. He stood still and dry, under the awning.

"Lindsay." She turned slowly to look at him.

"Lindsay. Come inside with me?" He stood with his hand outreached, still not leaving the shelter of the awning. He needed her to take a step towards him. She blinked slowly and he knew some of what was dripping down her cheeks were tears. She stood and walked to him, she didn't take his hand but instead collapsed against him, her chest heaving with worry that she had driven him away.

He wrapped a warm arm around her and tried to pull her soaked hair from her face as he bowed his head to speak into her ear. "I don't know exactly how I right now, but I want to make things right for you Montana. Give me a chance to try."

She clung to him and seemed to slightly nod.

"Come in with me?" He asked. Again she responded only by weakly nodding. He guided her into the building and into the elevator to his apartment. He felt her body leaning on him for support the entire way.

He knew he was in uncharted territory as far as relationship rule books, so he decided to do what came naturally and trust it was the right thing to do. He didn't turn on any of the lights and led her directly to his bedroom. They stood inches from his bed in darkness as his fingers unbuttoned her soaked blouse, she didn't object. Even in the darkness he held her eyes while he removed her blouse. Beneath it she wore a white tank top with spaghetti straps which he gently lifted over her head while she obligingly lifted her arms for him. She stood before him in her bra, and he wouldn't look away from her eyes. His urges wanted to devour her lips and drive her down to the bed. But he remained steady. He rubbed his warm hands up and down the chilled flesh on her arms. One hand slid behind her and skillfully unlatched her bra. She let it fall to the ground looking only into his eyes which never left her own. She didn't have the strength to resist him any more.

He regretfully pulled his hands from her body and removed his own shirt. He spun it on his wrist and then lifted it over her head. She slipped her arms into it and closed her eyes absorbing the smell and warmth of him that now encircled her. With her eyes still closed she leaned into him. Her hands clutched at the taunt naked flesh of his back. He held her with his muscular arms and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll figure it all out later OK. Tonight you are staying with me." He whispered into her still wet hair. It wasn't a question.

She nodded and removed one hand from his waist to undo the button on her wet jeans and tug them down her legs. She toed off her damp socks and stepped out of her pants in the same motion. He squeezed her to him slightly before guiding her to the side of the bed and down into it. He lifted the covers and gently deposited her between them then rose to gather her wet clothing and hang it in his bathroom.

He then removed his own pants and slid under the covers with her in only his boxers. He was turning to find her as she quickly inched her way to him seeking his warmth. He received her with a strong embrace and held her body against his own. She gave him one lingering kiss on his neck which he returned to her temple.

"Are you on tomorrow?" he whispered. It was a practical question. He needed to know if he should set his alarm for her.

"No." She answered. "Are you?"

"Only on call." He replied knowing his cell phone was on the nightstand next to them where he had forgotten it when he thought he would be chasing after her.

"Good." She said nuzzling deeper into him.


	5. Chapter 5: Resting Together

Chapter 5: Resting Together

When he could feel her eye lashes flutter against his shoulder and her body wiggle slightly to get closer to him, he knew she was awake. He was laying on his back, and she on her stomach, half of her body weighing on half of his. He moved the hand that had been resting on her arm and ran it over her shoulder to her face. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over her cheek.

"Montana?" He spoke gently, unsure of how this morning would go and what her reaction would be to the unplanned step they had taken towards a relationship. He hoped it would not be awkward and she could just be herself with him. He wasn't going to push her to talk, he knew what he needed to know, and he would trust she would come to him when she needed to.

"Mmmm" was her reply.

"Do you want to go get breakfast or somethin'?"

"No." She stated flatly into his neck.

"Did you just say 'no'? You spend the night in my bed and you still won't share a meal with me?" He asked with some indignation.

He felt her body lightly spasm as she laughed silently. "I don't want to go anywhere. It feels good right here. We can worry about nourishment around lunchtime." She said still resting her head in the space between his collarbone and neck.

"What am I gonna do, argue with ya?" He said hugging her closer to him.

"Mmmm." She said again, he was making it difficult for her to find words. "I thought Danny Messer didn't cuddle." She stated remembering what Stella had told her about the cuddle party investigation.

"We're not cuddling," his tone indicated such a concept was unthinkable. "We're resting. Together." He said definitively. She grinned against him.

"What am I gonna do, argue with ya?" She asked in a poorly imitated Staten Island accent.

"Cute Monroe. Don't push it," he said, while gently pinching her waist with the hand that was resting there. She twitched slightly in response, serving to only further entangle their legs. She was too self-conscious to face him. She was sure her eyes were puffy and her skin blotchy from the tears and the rain. So she remained tucked beneath his ear.

She wanted to thank him. She wanted him to know she was grateful for his acceptance and kindness. She wanted to tell him she hadn't expected him to come looking for her last night, but she simply couldn't bring herself to move any further from him than his steps. There were words on the tip of her tongue, but it was so much easier to simply lay in his embrace and follow his suggestion of figuring it all out later. She said nothing. Instead she softly pressed her lips against his neck. She ran her hand along his firm stomach and chest to cover the area she had just kissed with her palm as if to seal it and ensure he absorbed it.

He felt tingles travel from his neck where her hand lay to his toes which he hadn't realized he had been brushing back and forth across the tops of her feet. He wanted to ask her if she was feeling okay about them. He wanted to ask her if she was scared, because he desperately didn't want her to be frightened of him. He wanted to tell her he had never felt this way before. He wanted to tell her that he never wanted to let her go. He said nothing. Instead he let out a low moan and tightened his embrace bringing his upper arms up around her shoulders.

"You got plans? You want to spend the day?"

Again she grinned. She understood his verbal shorthand by now. She knew he was asking if she wanted to spend the day _with him_. She ran the heel of her hand over the toned plains of his chest.

"Mmm" again was her reply. He grinned, he had never known Monroe to be at such a loss for words. "Here?" She asked snuggling in against him.

He laughed and moved his hands up and down her upper arm. "Here, out there," he motioned to the window with his head. "Wherever."

"Ok."

"Sooner or later one of us is going to have to move from this bed. Lets have a plan."

"Ok" she said again. While the last six hours next to him had been a salve to her chapped heart, it also served to weaken her will and resolve. She was content to let him take charge, and she was willing to give it the day not to resist.

"I'll shower first. We'll swing by your place if you want and you can get fresh clothes or whatever. Not that I would mind seeing you in nothing but my tee shirt all day." He flashed the ceiling his trademark crooked smile as he continued the outline. "Then I'm gonna show you my city."

"Danny, I've been here over a year, I've seen New York."

"Nah. You ain't seen _my_ New York." She nodded against him and he could feel her lips turn up in a smile. "But remember I'm on call, so enough people die today and we'll have to postpone. Ya gotta think of it like one of those on and off tourist buses. You get off the tour today you gotta get back on another day." She didn't realize she was supposed to answer.

"OK Montana?"

"Yeah, yeah you're a tour bus. Sounds good."

He shook his head. "Who knew you woke up such a comedian?"

She didn't answer him. She was just glad for the confirmation that she was in fact awake.


	6. Chapter 6: Me Too

A/N: Ah, I'm not that confident in my smut-writing scenes, but this one's been in my head for a while, so I had to get it out. This could have been two chapters, but I figured I would put it all together and hope at least some of it was readable.

They spent the day seeing bits of New York you'd have to be from there to know. Even though they had no call to, they took the Staten Island ferry over and back because he wanted her to see the view he grew up seeing. He showed her the kiting park beneath the Verrazano bridge. He took her to an amazing noodle shop in Chinatown for lunch and showed her the best spot downtown to get falafel. The day flew by and they didn't realize it was rush hour by the time they were ready to head back to his apartment. The subway was packed and they ended up just inches apart, as were so many strangers trying to make it home. But strangers didn't lean into each other unnecessarily, and strangers didn't tingle at the touch. As the train pulled away from the Times Square station Lindsay was thrown slightly and ended up in Danny's arms leaning on his chest. She remained there for a few moments even after she regained her footing, just because she knew if she were being true to herself it was where she needed to be.

They stopped for groceries on the way back to his place and he told her he was going to cook her dinner. She didn't object as she had promised herself to spend the day free of the effort it took to resist him and her feelings for him. He poured her a glass of wine, taking none for himself since he was on call. She leaned against the counter watching him move effortlessly around his kitchen while never missing a beat in their banter. His cell phone rang and he muttered under his breath before answering it. She took him in while he spoke on the phone. She sighed out loud at how devastatingly good looking he was, all while being incredibly tender to her. She was immediately grateful he was still on the phone, and hopefully didn't hear her. He hung up while catching her looking at him and smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

"You gotta hold that thought there Montana." He said.

"Hmm?" She asked, snapped out of her reverie.

"It was Mac. I gotta go in. But it seems cut and dry, I should be home in a couple hours tops. Why don't you make yourself at home? And we can pick up when I get back." She agreed and he gave her far too detailed instructions on how to finish the dinner and poured her another glass of wine on his way out.

The case took more time that he planned, as they always did when he had something else to do. By the time he even thought about calling her he was afraid she may already be asleep. Although he expected it, he was disappointed to find his apartment dark and silent when he returned home. There was a note on his kitchen table.

_Danny –_

_Case must have been more difficult than you thought. Dinner is in the fridge if you haven't eaten yet. I tried to wait but am so tired. I'm sorry, I hope its OK._

_-Lindsay_

He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated with the lost opportunity. He took a few bites of chicken saltimbocca from the fridge, noting it was not yet chilled, he must have just missed her.

He padded through his dark bedroom and took a quick, cold shower. He considered turning on the game but decided to just go to bed hoping to capture a faint trace of Montana that may still linger there. He stopped short just in front of his bed noticing for the first time the small form beneath his sheets and the sound of a woman's deep breathing. He grinned to himself, she hadn't waited, but she hadn't left. He slid under the covers and eased his way gently to her. Her back against his chest, he rested his hand on her waist. He was satisfied to just lay near her and breathe in her scent. But unconsciously, his hand slid to her abdomen spreading his fingers as widely as possible, his thumb reaching her sternum, his pinky reaching below her navel. His touch was possessive, he wanted to claim as much of her as he could. She stirred under his hand and he felt a tinge of guilt for waking her. She edged away from his body and he instantly felt the loss of heat with the loss of contact. She turned to face him, bringing herself into his waiting embrace.

"Danny." She whispered, contentedly, simply announcing his presence in his own bed. A low moan escaped from the back of his throat. The sound of her voice so close to him in the dark of his own bedroom effected him. He kissed her temple, taking in the faint smell of apples and perhaps vanilla in her hair.

He wanted her to sleep and find peace next to him, but then she bent one knee and pressed it into both of his until he parted them allowing her to tangle her leg in his. He swallowed hard. _Ok_. He thought, _not that bad, I can handle this_. Then she pushed her midsection against his and placed a soft kiss on his neck. He felt his body react and he was sure as close as she was she felt it too.

"Montana, you keep doing things like that and I can't promise I can remain a gentleman."

"Danny" was all she said again, then pressing her lips to his. Her tongue in his mouth, his hand roamed up and down the curves of her hips and ribs. His thumb brushed against her breast and even through his tee shirt she felt the warmth from his fingertip and she gasped and tightened her hips. One hand was on the back of his neck, the other his hip each holding him to her with all of her strength. She slid her fingers under the rim on his boxers, she pushed them down his thighs as they broke their long hungry kiss.

"Danny, I want you." She whispered into the hollow of his neck. He slid his hand under his own tee shirt on her body and pulled it up as he ran his palm along her side. She helped him rid her of it, and they lay flesh to flesh. Each anxious and hesitant, waiting for the others next move. He leaned in and slid his tongue between her lips, then withdrew it nipping at her lower lip as he did. His hands guided her panties off of her legs and she immediately wrapped them around him again.

He eased her onto her back, one hand cupping her breast, his thumb finding and teasing her nipple. The other, he slid straight down her stomach, pausing when her felt her wetness.

"Lindsay are you sure this is what you want?"

She pushed her pelvic bone against his hand and moaned in response. Grasping his strong forearm she nipped his earlobe before answering in a husky whisper "God, yes."

He inserted his finger inside of her and then another, her fingernails digging into him, her neck arched away from him. She moaned under him and sought out his flesh with her lips and tongue. He moved the hand that caressing her breast up to her cheek and she turned toward it taking his thumb into her mouth and gently grazing it with her teeth and she moved it in and out. He moaned against her collarbone and quickened the pace of his wrist. She seized his forearm with both of her hands, again finding his ear.

"Danny, I don't want to come with you the first time this way. I want you inside of me." He froze as the ripples from her words rode through him. He dropped his back so her breasts pressed against the hard muscles of his chest. He kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck as he withdrew his fingers from her.

His lips found hers. He was kissing her when he entered her so he felt her sharp intake of breath. Her fingertips curled into the firm flesh on his back. He moved to kiss and suck her neck as he thrust his hips back and forth, deepening and withdrawing. Her heels started at the back of his calves, but moved up in increments to offer him more and more access, finally resting on the backs of his hips. One hand on the back of his head, the other almost reaching his spine, her fingers clutched and released with their rhythm. He was so captivated by the reality that he was fucking Lindsay Monroe that he didn't notice when her gripping movements quelled. When he pulled away slightly he noted how tightly she had closed her eyes and was biting the corner of her lip. He moved one hand to her cheek and kissed the other gently.

"Lindsay?" He couldn't tell if she was holding herself back from climax for him or if she was regretting what they were doing. When she opened her eyes to meet his, he saw the tears threatening to spill over. "What is it?" His voice was warm and soft. She could feel his breath on her face and could see the concern in his eyes. He had stilled but remained inside her.

"Danny." She whispered, she couldn't face his gaze. She nuzzled against his cheek so that her lips were outside his ear, but her resolve was stripped and she could think of nothing else to say but the truth. "I'm trying not to say 'I love you'." She whispered.

Relief washed over him. He was afraid she was thinking of her past pain, he was afraid she no longer wanted him. When she spoke her almost childlike sentence, he let out a laugh. She felt embarrassment shoot through her and her heart threatened to break, he was laughing at her. She swallowed hard and her breath hitched as she inhaled. He realized what she was thinking. He shifted her with his shoulders so he was again looking in her eyes. He saw the traces of shame and fear there. He kissed her and hoped it would reassure her. "Its ok Montana, you don't have to say it for me to know. I'm probably not going to say it, and I love you."

She captured his lips with her own and raised her hips off the bed driving him deeply into her. He gently bit her lower lip as he resumed the action they had ceased. She broke the kiss to find his shoulder with her lips while arching herself so their bodies were flush. She moaned into his skin and filled her mouth with his bicep to keep from screaming. When she needed air she pulled away from him, resting again on pillows looking at his sweat rimmed face.

"Oh my God, Danny." He could tell she was close and the sound of her voice and the look on her face were all he needed.

"Come with Lindsay." It was more of question than a command but when he was answered with a loud moan he knew she already had. He felt the waves of her climax meet the warm rush of his.

He collapsed onto of her, panting beside her hair. She ran her hands up and down his back, not yet ready to stop clutching at him.

"Danny." She said and stopped.

He turned towards her and brushed the damp hair away from her face. He kissed her cheek and answered her before she finished, "Yeah, me too."

_The End._


End file.
